


Run Me Like A River

by coolangelsthesis



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: Ryo remembered seeing Akira in all his glory for the first time, and the words he said left unanswered.There’s something I want you to do with that body of yours.Then, of course, Akira would have asked ‘what?’ and Ryo would explain this whole plan he had been hatching for a while, as a means to expose devils’ true nature. But Akira was two thirds of the way through another slice of ham, so he didn’t hear any of it.





	Run Me Like A River

**Author's Note:**

> _Shut your mouth, baby stand and deliver,_  
>  _Holy hands, oh they make me a sinner._  
>  _Like a river, like a river,_  
>  _Shut your mouth and run me like a river._  
>  \- Bishop Briggs, "River" [[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5jz8xdpR0M)]
> 
> Whoa, I wrote fic!!! For the first time in like a year!! Take THAT, depression. I hope you enjoy-- and keep in mind that consent could be seen as dubious.

It was terrible, really, how much he thought about it. It drove him mad, almost to the point that if he wasn’t careful, whatever cover he was using to not make it obvious would dissipate in seconds.

It, of course, being Akira— no, no, Akira’s new _body_. Demon puberty had taken him from a scrawny little thing, a weak bird squawking for its life, into a burly monster, into the coyote crushing the bird under the weight of its paw.

Ryo had to thank Amon for being so cooperative with him, and to yield such fantastic results was miraculous. From the outside, Akira was a completely different person, but Ryo knew that his heart remained untainted. And that’s what made him special. For a moment, Ryo couldn’t help but smile at his own creation.

The unfortunate thing was that Akira wasn’t just his anymore. He didn’t fly under the radar like he used to. Everywhere they went, men and women ogled and eyed Akira up and down. Ryo had to grind his teeth together to stop himself from doing something awful. It felt strange to have such an emotional response to something so trivial, out of nowhere. Jealousy, perhaps?

Ryo shook his head with an annoyed sigh. None of that was important right now. He let his hand fall to his side, phone screen fading from his most recent call back into his lock screen. Akira should be here any second.

In the meantime, he told his assistant to make arrangements for Akira’s dinner, then sat back further into his couch. He rubbed his leg against the front of it, and thought back to his brief time in the hospital. Ryo remembered seeing Akira in all his glory for the first time, and the words he said left unanswered.

 _There’s something I want you to do with that body of yours_.

Then, of course, Akira would have asked ‘what?’ and Ryo would explain this whole plan he had been hatching for a while, as a means to expose devils’ true nature. But Akira was two thirds of the way through another slice of ham, so he didn’t hear any of it.

Maybe he should have chosen a smarter demon.

At that thought, the penthouse doorbell chimed, and the sound of Akira’s loud, thunderous footsteps. Unconsciously, Ryo sat up a little taller and put on his warmest smile for his guest.

“What?” Akira’s rough voice echoed. The way he wore his bike helmet made tufts of hair that couldn’t fit under it go flying about in every what way. He looked more like a windswept puppy than he ever had before.

“You were about done with dinner with your family, were you not?” Ryo questioned, nodding over to his assistant as she wheeled in three chicken roasts for his guest. “Vegetarian food has got to be insufficient for a growing devilman.”

Akira snorted. “Says the guy who never eats,” he said, throwing back the same sarcastic bite.

In a matter of seconds, one of the roasts was completely picked to the bone. Ryo stared on in silent awe at the way he moved, how he could be so feral but still move with the grace of a human, as he tore through meat like it was nothing, at the low guttural sounds coming from his throat sounding like heated groans—

Standing up abruptly, Ryo beelined over to where he had a pitcher of water and a glass prepared, sitting on one of the glass tables he pushed against the walls. He grabbed a glass for Akira, then offered it to him.

“Drink,” he ordered, tone sharp. Perplexed, Akira took the glass offered to him and downed it just as quickly as he had the last remaining chicken. Ryo sat back down with a sigh, choosing a spot closer to Akira.

“To be honest, Akira, you’ve been getting used to your new body quite remarkably. All things considered, you’ve managed to stay relatively unknown.”

“But what about the—”

“We don’t have to talk about that. Miki’s safe, that’s all that matters, right?”

Akira made a disgruntled face like he wanted to say something, but he simply sighed and nodded his head. “Yeah. That’s true.”

“But the fact of the matter is that there are devils who do a bad job of hiding it. It’s strange how humans barely even notice how much goes on under their noses.”

“That’s a good thing, though,” Akira said. He rubbed at the side of his neck, and when Ryo glanced at his skin, he noticed his guest was sweating hard, like he had been standing in the hot sun. “They shouldn’t know.”

“For now, yes, that’s true. But there may come a time where it may be necessary. And if the time comes, we need methods that can be used to expose the demons among us.”

“Is that what you brought me here for?” Akira added an annoyed grunt at the end of that.

“Yes, partially. Are you feeling alright?”

Ryo’s eyes had been transfixed on Akira the entire time. Not that he could really help it, when Akira was itching at his body like he was trying to rip the heat out of him. And how he kept panting, heavily, and how there was a tightness there in between his legs. Ryo smirked.

“I…” Akira closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. Whatever lie he was trying to use wasn’t working. “I’m… okay. It’s just… sometimes this body has a mind of its own. I can’t control it.”

“I see.”

“I swear… this body runs only on food and se… and… uh…”

Ryo clicked his tongue and rose from the couch, resting his hand on Akira’s shoulder. He guessed the coolness must have shocked him, because the little gasp that left his mouth was more like a moan than anything else.

“You’re a bad liar, Akira. Come, you need to lie down to not strain yourself.”

“Y-Yeah…”

After a couple shaky attempts to get Akira to rest his weight on Ryo, the two somehow managed to make it to the penthouse’s bedroom. The cold air whipped Akira’s body and he breathed a sigh of relief. Then he proceeded to tear his shirt off.

“My insides… feel like they’re on fire…” Akira panted. He was still sweating bullets, but Ryo could tell his body was beginning to shift, his stance was larger, more menacing. It was a good look combined with the nervous red flush burning down from his cheeks.

Akira lifted his head weakly to catch Ryo’s eye. His eyes were beginning to glow, with something like pure lust building up inside of him.

“Look… can I go now? I… need to take care of…” he trailed off there, but from how his body was reacting it was obvious enough.

“You are in no shape to leave just yet. Besides, I could help you out,” Ryo said, as plain as day. He cracked a devilish smirk to hide his giddy excitement. “Surely your hand can’t be enough when you’re like this.”

His words must have cut through Akira’s haze, as his eyes widened with a look of shock. “Huh?”

“You heard me. Your body is craving sex and I could give it to you. What’s so wrong with that?”

“Ryo…” Akira weakly shook his head. “I couldn’t do that.”

Trying to maintain his poker face, Ryo simply shrugged, then turned to leave. “Fine, then just be dissatisfied then. It’s all your choice. Need a towel?”

A large hand, burning and warm and hairy, was on his arm.

“W-Wait…” Akira gasped, breath hoarse, raspy. He was turning faster than he could control his body. “I mean you’re… really okay with that?”

“I already said I was, didn’t I? So I’ll g— _ah!_ ”

Ryo’s sentence left unfinished. The air left his lungs as he was tossed onto his back on his bed. He opened his eyes—which he had unconsciously forced closed somewhere when he was in the air— and focused on Akira.

In the matter of seconds, his demeanor had changed completely. He was fully shifted now and stood feet above Ryo, for one, but he wasn’t writhing or panting like a dying animal. He flashed a sharp-toothed grin from ear to ear, his breathing deep and heavy, and his eyes bore into Ryo and, for a moment, he could feel the heat ebbing through Akira’s body.

Ryo flashed a wild grin of his own. _Fuck. Yes_. This was actually happening.

Giving Ryo no time to think, Akira was all over him like he needed it to survive. What he wasn’t expecting was to have Akira’s tongue halfway down his throat in the next couple of seconds. And he hadn’t been lying about the heat— he was boiling to the touch, bathing Ryo’s chest and his mouth in fiery heat. He could barely breathe due to the saliva and the heat and the kissing, but it all turned him on even further.

What he thought was Akira figuring out where to put his hands was actually him working free Ryo’s clothes. The meticulousness he took in unbuttoning his shirt almost made him laugh— even in whatever demon heat he was under, Akira was still somewhere in there.

As Akira pulled out of their kiss, Ryo coughed and sputtered and gasped for breath. His lungs had been screaming for god knows how long, not that he cared any, and his mouth still burned with the heat leftover from Akira’s tongue.

Ryo let out a surprised gasp when he felt the same warmth wrapping around his cock. The warmth of his palms doubled that of his mouth and the sharpness of his nails threatened to break skin. He kinda, sorta, really wanted Akira to do that, too, but his switch had flipped; he had a plan and was running with it.

Akira didn’t have to move his hand much to encompass Ryo fully, he merely tugged at it and, with the help of Ryo’s precum, ran his palm along the tip of his length. Ryo moaned as sweet pleasure coursed through his body.

He felt warmth spread down across his inner thighs and the curve of his ass, over his hole. Eager and impatient, he lifted his legs up higher, giving Akira easier access to himself.

Akira paused.

He laughed, which sounded really, really good coming from him. “You’re already—”

“I get bored, too.” Ryo snapped, shutting him off. Akira met eyes with him and laughed again.

Now Ryo was able to get a good look at him in all his glory. In the dim lighting of his room, Akira’s dark fur was highlighted yellow, defining all the sharp features on his face. And his cock was… _massive_. For a split second, Ryo’s stomach clenched thinking about how he could handle it, only to be drowned out by the building waves of want.

Admittedly, he had thought about this very situation a couple dozen times over in his head, he had anticipated what Akira’s demon cock would feel like inside of him— but his imagination paled to the real thing.

First, it was just heat. Just burning heat. Then it was the pain of Akira’s dick stretching him wide, feeling like he was being split in two in the best way possible.

The feeling disappeared as quickly as it emerged. Ryo glanced down at himself and Akira—saliva was glistening off his fingers, then he brought his hand down to his cock, slicking himself up. He hissed through his fangs and Ryo watched as his own dick twitched at the sound.

Akira’s eyes flicked up to Ryo’s face and, as they met eyes, Akira flashed him another one of those wild, crazy, lust-induced grins. Then his dick was back at Ryo’s ass, and he pushed himself back in.

The saliva didn’t do much, but it provided enough lubrication to let inch by painful inch push into Ryo. His body ached with pain, every cell in his body screaming for mercy, but the ache turned him on even further. Trying to find some compensation, he began working his cock, moving in time with Akira’s shallow, slow thrusts. He tried to make it easier by wrapping his legs around Akira’s torso; that way, he could see Akira’s face easier and watch his dick going inside of him.

It took time, but eventually the most of Akira’s dick was inside of Ryo. He was trying to hold himself back, Ryo noticed— hell, he could feel his cock twitching eagerly inside of him. So when he started thrusting, it felt like Ryo had been taken to a different dimension entirely. Pain, heat, and pleasure coursed through him in rhythm with Akira’s dick, the pain combined with the heat intensifying the pleasure.

Ryo closed his eyes and drowned out any of the sounds he made. All of whatever focus he had left was on Akira’s dick inside him, and the sweetness growing from the spots Akira’s cock hit.

His orgasm caught him by surprise— out of nowhere, Akira’s hand was back on Ryo’s cock, and the warmth sent his senses over the edge. Everything faded to black as he focused solely on the orgasm rocking him to the core. Cum went all over his stomach and Akira’s hand. He tried to bathe in the afterglow, but Akira was pounding him harder now, with more feral abandon in longer, rougher thrusts.

Panting, Ryo sat up on his elbows to get a better look at Akira’s face. His eyes were closed shut, teeth gritted as short, low moans rumbled in the back of his throat. It was a good look on him, Ryo thought distantly, shuddering as a strong thrust rocked him backwards.

Akira thrusted into him hard again and again and again and moaned with a final thrust. Warmth pooled deep inside of Ryo.

Then another orgasm hit him hard—he gasped in surprise and horror as something even larger than Akira’s cock pushed inside of him. Thankfully the pleasure of orgasm outweighed the pain, but the semi-conscious part of his brain was screaming.

This was…

No. It couldn’t have been.

He opened his eyes to see if he was right. Ignoring the mess around his cock, he saw he had taken Akira’s dick to the hilt. Even more than that, his ass ached with the sudden intrusion.

“You… knotted me,” Ryo murmured hoarsely. His voice was hoarse after yelling so loud— he was grateful that he didn’t have any neighbors, at least.

Akira was unresponsive. He was still riding the high of his orgasm, face drawn taut in a strange sort of snarl, his breathing heady and satisfied. He rocked himself slowly, moving up against Ryo’s most sensitive areas.

Ryo was just trying to keep himself together before, but now his mind was in overdrive. From what, he wasn’t too sure. He hadn’t imagined this whatsoever, what feeling so full would be like, or the animalistic desire that surged through him because of it. As if, somehow, Akira’s demonic lust had echoed through him. Whether consciously or unconsciously, he caught himself moving in time with Akira’s rhythms, and let himself be taken into another wave of burning pleasure.

*

“What’re you saying?”

Akira’s voice was sharp and felt like another jab in Ryo’s skull. He had barely slept at all last night, and whenever there was a reprieve between rounds of sex, Akira’s dick was lodged inside of him, so he was too hyperfocused on the sensation to catch a break. Moving felt like wading through hell.

“Like I told you before, I needed your help finding methods we can use to expose demons. I’ve read rumors that some demons can go into heat, so I created a serum to see if I could kickstart the process.” Ryo bowed his head. “Sorry.”

“… Uh,” Akira was speechless. He had a mixed look of both shock and confusion and Ryo wasn’t sure which he found more appealing. “It works, I guess.”

“A little too well, is the problem. I think I’ll work with other variations to see what other responses they’ll have.”

Akira rolled his eyes and made for the front door.

“I’m not your test subject,” he shouted through the penthouse before closing the door behind him.

Ryo couldn’t help but laugh.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly just an excuse to write monster porn. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please comment! I would love to see what you liked, what could be improved on, etc etc. I aim to write more in 2018!! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ
> 
> You can find me on twitter at @noizomi_. Come scream about devilman with me.


End file.
